


我的葛格/底迪哪有那麼可愛！

by cstone9876



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Fanvids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>參謀與鷹仔是一對相♂親♂相♂愛的好兄弟，要燃不燃的水仙逗比向攻受無差。期待已久的參謀終於要再次登上大螢幕了嗷嗷嗷！部分字幕可能因為時間太短或畫質太差而看不清楚，不過沒關係因為臉才是重點......</p>
            </blockquote>





	我的葛格/底迪哪有那麼可愛！

B站請[戳](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2487596/)  
  
期末地獄脫出於是來一發短小精悍的逗比。  
  
注意：參謀(兄)/鷹仔(弟)，JR水仙攻受無差，兄弟AU設定。全程繁中請注意避雷。  
  
然後那啥.....剪完才發現有些字幕因為時間太短會來不及看完，所以請善用暫停或是多看幾次(#)反正JR的顏才是重點嘛嗯。  
  
感謝觀看~


End file.
